doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Guardian
The Guardian was an elderly Time Lord and one of the few known to have survived the destruction of Gallifrey at the conclusion of the Last Great Time War. He had the distinction as being one of the oldest still living Time Lords, and stood guard over time itself from a Void TARDIS after he was killed by, who he describes as an "evil tyrant" who threatened all of time and space before being granted one final regeneration from an unknown source, which was his current one. He was able to defeat the "evil tyrant", and, to insure all of time and space would remian safe, he became "the Guardian". He would encounter the Eleventh Doctor after he returned from his first trip to Trenzalore and would help to set in motion the events leading up to the saving of Gallifrey. He would become a recurring ally of the Eleventh, Twelfth, and Thirteenth Doctors. Biography Personality and traits The Guardian was an enigmatic figure. The Doctor described him as having a commanding presence, yet having being soft-spoken. He had a fatherly, or, more appropriately, grandfatherly personality, and was extremely wise and full of advice. The Doctor took everything he said at face value, and immediately trusted him. The Guardian described himself as one of the oldest Time Lords; he even hinted that he had attained some form of immortality, though he also hinted that he was in his final regeneration. The Doctor compared him to The Face of Boe, in that he was an ancient being who'd watched the universe for thousands of years, though the Guardian commented that it wasn't quite thousands, "yet". The Guardian dressed in clothing reminiscent of a Russian aristocrat, which he claims was something people told him a lot. He also carried a silver cane with him at all times, which he also used to keep his sonic screwdriver hidden - a screwdriver that bore a striking resemblance to the Doctor's own screwdriver. The Doctor, despite not having met the Guardian (or, at the very least, not remembering if he'd met him before) before their first meeting, had a feeling that he'd known him for most of his life, but he wasn't sure where or why. When asked if they'd known each other before, the Guardian simply replied, "We might have...in another life..." Trivia *Max von Sydow is currently one of the oldest actors to appear in Doctor Who, at age 84. He is also the first Swedish actor to have a role in the series. *The Guardian has many similarities to Shadi, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. They both dress in similar ways, and both of them have served as a guardian for many years, and are somewhat enigmatic. They also claimed to have known the protagonist in the past, and predict that greater challenges lie ahead. *It is unknown who the "evil tyrant" that the Guardian mentions is, though it is heavily implied to be the Valeyard, as the Guardian looks at the Doctor darkly whenever he says it, and says, "I don't think you're ready to know." Category:PhantomLord2001 Category:Time Lords Category:Under Construction Category:Individuals